Love Birds
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* After a successful treasure raid, Jet begins to question his feelings towards Wave. And apparently, Wave decided to confront her feelings for him. How will this go?


**I do not own anything. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
Big thanks to ultimateCCC for the help.  
One couple I haven't done a fanfic for yet is Jet and Wave. So I decided to do one.**

On the ship for the Babylon Rogues, Storm was in the commons room, napping heavily on the couch. It had been a long day, and their previous raid was very exhausting. When they came home, Storm was tired out of his wits and collapsed on the couch. Wave was not as tired as Storm was, but she was still pretty tired. But then there's Jet, who seemed to have boundless energy, even after the tough raid. He went to sell some of the treasure to get some money so he could pay his teammates for their services and for other necessities.

About an hour later, Jet returned with a suitcase full of money. He was grinning big and his eyes were lit up like stars. "Oh, ho ho HOOOO! Storm, you are not gonna believe this!" he said, barely able to contain his excitement. "That raid we went on was probably our best so far! The bounty we hauled was incredible! This should keep us going for a very, VERY long time." But when he looked up to Storm, he noticed that the bulky albatross was still sawing logs. Jet was a bit disappointed, but it did not last long before he shrugged it off and went to his office to sort the money out.

On his way there, Jet accidentally bumped into Wave. But he was so focused on the suitcase, he did not know it was her until he heard her yelp a bit. "Oh! Wave! Sorry about that!" he said frantically, helping her up. Wave sighed and dusted herself off.  
"It's ok. Just… watch where you're going next time, ok?" she told him.  
"Ok. Will do." Jet replied. "I'm just really excited and happy. That bounty we hauled was a big one!"  
"Really?" Wave questioned, her interest caught like a fish on a hook. "How much are we talking?" she asked. Jet smirked and handed her the case. She took it from him and was immediately surprised with how heavy it was. It was a lot heavier than the ones they have had before. "Whoa! Geez! How much is IN this case?!" she asked in disbelief.  
"I don't know. But when I saw the guy's face when I gave him some of the loot, his face lit up like the treasure itself." Jet said.  
"I'd imagine so." Wave said before giving him the case. Jet grunted as he took the case from her.  
"Yeah… still, I wanted to make sure we kept the good stuff for ourselves." Jet said. "Also, thank you. I never really got a better chance to say it, but thank you. Without you, this mission would've been a flop." That made Wave blush.  
"Thanks… but what about you? Or Storm? It was due to your leadership that we succeeded, as was Storm's strength." she said.  
"True." Jet admitted. "But it was your brains that made everything fall into place. And that's why I had to thank you." he explained, making her blush again.

"Well… I better get sorting. See ya, Wave." he said before leaving, walking past her to his office.  
"Ok. See you, Jet." Wave said. _"You handsome hawk."_ she said under her breath. Jet immediately stopped and turned around.  
"You say something?" he asked. Wave blushed hard and her eyes went wide.  
"No. Nothing." she said in as calm a voice as she could. Jet was silent for a little while before shrugging his shoulders and walking away. Wave sighed in relief.

While she has never said it out loud, Wave has found herself falling for the hawk. True, he was a bit of a hothead, and was rather reckless, but he made for a good leader, and he has shown that he cares for his teammates. Plus, he DOES have some moral compass, as he got mad at her for sabotaging Tails' Extreme Gear to help Jet win a race. And on top of that, he has shown to have a nice side. One major instance she saw was when Jet stood up for Charmy against some bullies. He even tussled the little bee's head. Wave had to admit that it was pretty cute. Plus, it showed that he was not completely bad. Plus, he was quite a handsome falcon. And his chest fluff looked so soft, she wanted to bury her face in it.

She could not fight it any longer. She had to tell him how she felt about him. No… she had to SHOW him. But before she could, she had to make sure Storm was still asleep. So she went to check up on him, and sure enough, he was still out cold in Dreamland. She crossed her arms and sighed with amusement. "This bird..." she said to herself before going to check herself over in the mirror. She wanted to make sure her feathers were not ruffled and messy. She smiled and struck a pose in front of the mirror when everything checked out.

 ** _*With Jet in his office*_**

Jet was arranging the dollar bundles on three different colored pads. The pads were green, pink, and gray, representing Jet, Wave, and Storm respectively. He would put one bundle on each pad for when it came time to pay them. But when he noticed he had two bundles left, and since he had given each pad an equal amount, he placed one of them on his pad and put the other one on the pink pad. He felt Wave had earned that last bundle.

But that was not the only reason he was doing it. There was another reason he did it… one he was careful to not let anyone find out. And that reason… was that he was in love with the swallow. He has never told anyone this secret. Not even Storm knows how he feels for Wave. And although he has been able to hide it well, it is progressively getting harder more difficult to hide. He was not even safe from thinking about her while on the job. One instance in particular was in Chun-Nan, where his mind went from thinking about the mission to thinking about Wave. He ended up triggering a trap and nearly got crushed by rocks. And the fact Wave was in a bikini in his daydream REALLY did not help the situation one bit.

Still, he had to admit that it was worth it. But besides her beauty, she was easily the smartest girl he has ever met in his life. Her skills with mechanics were amazing. And she handled an Extreme Gear with the grace and finesse of a ballerina. Also, although she was a rather sassy and rather mean-spirited swallow, there have been a few occasions where he saw her good side.

There was no way for Jet to deny it. He found her to be a hottie, and he was in love with her. And he wanted to tell her so badly. And he felt that the best time to do so was right now.

But almost the very instant he stood up, the door to his office opened, revealing Wave the Swallow herself. She gave him a cute, and flirty, look. Her eyes were half-lidded, she had a sweet smile on her face, and she had one leg curled up to rest her foot on the framing. Jet felt a lump form in his throat, seeing her leaning against the railing with a suggestive pose. "Hey, Jet." she cooed. Jet felt his spine tingle at the way she said his name. A few naughty thoughts made their way into his head, making him imagine him and her in a steamy situation, with him making her say his name several times in pleasure. Those thoughts, mixed with what was going on now, were making him feel like a chicken dinner in the oven. And then she started walking towards him, swaying her cute hips from side to side. The mere action was enough to leave Jet a hypnotized mess. She sat on the side of his table and crossed her legs, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Uh… W-W-Wave? What are you doing?" Jet asked nervously.  
"I just wanted to see you, Jet." Wave replied. "And also… I have some… business to discuss with you."  
"Business? What kind?" Jet asked in confusion.  
"Reationship business." Wave said. Now Jet was really confused. What the heck was she on about? But at the same time, he did want to hear this. "You see… I've been feeling some new and strange feelings for you for… some time now. At first, I tried to ignore them, thinking that they would just go away. But over time, they continued to persist, and the continued to fester and grow. And soon enough, they became impossible to ignore. I mean… I can hardly even FOCUS anymore. Just last week, while we were at that temple at Sky Sanctuary, I lost focus while on my Extreme Gear and nearly crashed. And the week before that, I almost became orca food when we went to that underwater temple."  
"So THAT explains why you went off-course." Jet said in realization. "I was wondering what you were doing…"  
"Indeed… and… there's a reason for that..." Wave said, feeling nervousness wash over her. _"Come on, Wave! Get it together!"_ she internally yelled. "And that reason is..." she began before mumbling something. Jet tilted his head in confusion.  
"Huh?" he asked. Wave mumbled it again, but she was even quieter. "Wave, please speak up." Jet said, getting almost annoyed. Wave suppressed a growl.  
"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DANG IT!" she finally yelled. Her eyes went wider than ever before, a bright red blush streaked across her face, and she covered her mouth, muffling a gasp.

But as for Jet, he was in a state of shock. Only in his dreams did he hear her say that. So to hear it in real life threw him off-guard. But to finally hear it with his own ears filled him with glee and joy. And the best part? Wave looks so darn cute right now, thanks to her embarrassed expression. He smiles and chuckles softly, shaking his head gently. He stands up and moves over in front of her, cupping her cheek softly. Wave felt her cheek tingle. "Oh, Wave… How long I have waited to hear that from you." he said. Wave softly gasped, her heart soaring. "I feel the same for you. I've just never found the guts to actually say it."  
"...You mean…?" Wave beckoned, her tone full of hope. Jet smiled softly and warmly.  
"Indeed. Wave the Swallow, I love you." he said lovingly, looking her dead in the eyes.

They shared a tender moment, just looking each other in the eyes with love. They smiled warmly as they moved in closer to each other, their beaks getting closer to touching. Wave wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer to her, finally making their beaks touch. At that moment, the world around them came to a complete stop. They sighed in bliss as their lips danced together softly. Jet wrapped his arms around her waist as if he was protecting her from the world. Wave wrapped her arms around his neck. This seemed almost like a dream for them… but it was real. It was really happening. Not even having to break away for air took away from their moment of bliss and love.

"My first kiss… Wow..." Wave said, feeling flustered and happy.  
"I hear ya." Jet said with a chuckle, caressing her cheek. He brought her in for another warm kiss, moving his hand to the back of her head. She kissed back, this time, harder. Jet was surprised at her action, but he smiled and kissed her back with equal passion. They held this kiss for a longer period of time than their previous one.

Upon breaking away, they locked eyes once more, their faces flushed. A fire of love and passion ignited within Jet's heart and eyes. Wave could see it too, feeling that same flame within her own heart and eyes. Jet, without warning her, crashed his lips on hers, kissing her harder than before. Wave felt her breath being took away from her… but she was loving it. She kissed back with equal passion, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jet's hands rubbed her sides as his tongue dueled and fought with hers. Jet guided Wave onto her back as he got onto the table on top of her, still holding the kiss. Wave moaned hard in his mouth, caressing his fluffy chest.

Jet only broke the kiss to catch his breath. He then went for her neck, gently nipping at her neck and making her chirp and twitter in pleasure. Jet chuckled at her reaction. He found it so adorable.

He broke away from her neck and was about to go back to her lips. But he stopped once he looked into her eyes. A warm, loving smile came across both their beaks as Wave reached a hand up to caress his cheek, making Jet twitter softly. "I can't believe it… did this… really happen?" Wave asked, still in disbelief that she was in the real world.  
"It did happen… but it feels like a dream..." Jet replied. Wave smiled and they hugged, feeling their heated moment soften up and become more tender and sweet.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. And this time, it came in the form of the sound of the doorknob clicking. The two birds gasped in horror; Storm had woke up and was about to find out about them. _"Oh no..."_ they said in unison under their breath. They had to act quick.

And BOY did they ever! Just as Storm opened the door, Jet and Wave had broke away and had put up a very convincing act that nothing had just happened. Jet was going to get Wave's money to give her while Wave picked up a golden dragon that Jet uses as a paperweight and was examining it. "Here you go, Wave." Jet said, handing her the bag filled with her share of the loot. Wave put the figure down and took the bag from him.  
"Thanks Jet." Wave said before leaving. "Hiya Storm." she chirped.  
"Hey Wave." Storm greeted. He then turned towards Jet.  
"Hey big guy." Jet said. "Come for your share of the loot?"  
"Yes sir." Storm replied. Jet handed him his bag. "Thanks boss." he said happily before turning to leave.

Jet sighed in relief when he was gone. _"Ok… He doesn't suspect anything… Good."_ he said under his breath. He sank down in his chair with a long sigh. But unknown to him, Storm had leaned his head in the door frame.  
"Oh… and by the way… your act was very convincing… but not convincing enough." he said cheekily before leaving. Jet's eyes widened in shock. Storm knew their secret?!

Meanwhile, in Wave's room, she was squeeing while hugging her pillow, imagining it to be Jet. She just had her first kiss, her first make-out, AND Jet's now her boyfriend. Wave did not know how much better today could get for her… until she heard Storm yelling in pain and Jet yelling at him. Wave took a quick peak outside and saw Jet was attacking Storm with a ferocity she rarely seen from him. She giggled and decided to watch the fight. True, she learned that Storm knew their secret, but she did not care. Because to her, she had Jet, and that's what mattered.

 ** _The End_**

 ***Did you like this story? If so, leave a review if you want, and check back for more stories. And as always, God bless and take care!**


End file.
